


Feverish

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sick Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Havel gets sick and Ledo takes care of him.
Relationships: Havel the Rock/Silver Knight Ledo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Feverish

Ledo was stirred from his sleep by the most disgusting sounds he'd ever heard. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and yawned, but stopped halfway when he noticed the spot next to him in bed was empty. Looking over he could faintly make out the silhouette of his boyfriend in the bathroom, he appeared to be kneeling at the toilet.

"Havel? You alright dear?" Ledo called in a sleepy voice. He only got a groan in response so he untangled himself from his blanket and climbed out of bed. Walking over he knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, but just as suddenly moved it away. Havel was warm to the touch, placing the back of his hand to his cheek his eyes widened in alarm. "Damn! You're hotter than Izalith!" Ledo gasped.

At this Havel looked over, he was breathing hard and sweat was dripping down his face. "Please.... I'm not in the mood...." He panted. Ledo rolled his eyes, "I meant you're running a fever dumbass." Havel stared at him blankly for a moment before softly replying, "Oh...sorry." He was about to say something but quickly turned back to the toilet and began to throw up again. Ledo rubbed circles on his back, "Get it all out of your system. You'll feel much better."

Havel didn't reply as he continued gagging. "Listen, will you be alright if I left for a moment? I'm going to let Ornstein know you'll be taking today off." Ledo said as he stood and moved towards the doorway. "I can't take today off. Got too much that needs to be done." Havel grunted. He forced himself to stand, his knees shook as he shuffled towards the bedroom. He only managed to get a few steps before he stumbled, he braced himself for a fall but instead Ledo caught him and scooped him up.

"Today you're going to rest. I'll go talk with Ornstein and get someone to stand in for you." The knight said as he carried the Bishop to the bed and tucked him under the covers. "Now, stay here. I'll be back in just a little while." Ledo gave a half smile as he leaned over to kiss Havel on the forehead. "Yes dear." Havel replied sarcastically.

...............…….…

The last thing Ornstein expected was to hear a knock on his office door, especially so early in the morning. "Come in." He called as he looked up from his report. He cocked an eyebrow as Ledo stepped inside, the silver knight yawned sleepily as he approached his desk with a salute. "Still up Sir?" He asked. "Clearly. Why are you here Ledo?" Ornstein asked. "I'm here on the Bishop's behalf, he's unwell and needs today off. And I would like to take today off to see to him."

"He's not hungover is he?" Ornstein asked as he drummed his fingers on the desk. "No, we haven't been to the tavern in a while. Oh! Before I forget, can I borrow your cauldron?" Ledo replied. "My....what?" Ornstein asked in bewilderment. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ledo tapped his chin before responding. "You know... That rusty old bucket you cook with that cures nearly everything."

"That's a cast iron pot." Ornstein replied flatly. "And yes you may borrow it. On one condition, don't call it a cauldron. If Havel hears that he'll break it, and I'll kick your ass if he does." The Dragonslayer glared at the knight causing him to laugh nervously. "Right. I'll take great care of it." Ledo replied. "Alright. Go take care of your boyfriend and don't catch whatever he has, I'll bring my pot by later." Ornstein said as he dug in his desk for a permit. "Thank you Sir." Ledo said as he bowed and left Ornstein to his work.

.........................

Havel scowled as he kicked his blankets off, it was burning up and Ledo burying him under the covers wasn't helping. He let out a deep sigh as he stared up at the ceiling, he wanted to go open the window but he didn't have the energy to get up. It had been ages since he'd felt so tired and he was hating every minute of it.

As he laid there staring at the ceiling he heard the door downstairs open. "Havel? I'm back. Ornstein gave us the day off and I get to be your nurse today!" Ledo called up to him. "If that's the case nurse, then give me a sedative and knock my ass out!" Havel called back. He heard Ledo laugh in response and he couldn't help but smile. He was cute when he was smiling and laughing.

A moment later he appeared with a cloth and a bowl of water. Setting it on the nightstand he soaked the rag and placed it on Havel's forehead. He sighed contentedly as the coolness brought him some much needed relief. "You're still quite warm, I'm going to open the window. A little fresh air will do some good and cool you off." Ledo said as he checked his temperature. "Sounds lovely." Havel mumbled. "I'm going to be downstairs taking care of a few chores, try to get some rest." Ledo reached down and gently squeezed his hand.

Havel grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on the knuckles causing Ledo to blush. "You're too good to me." Havel sighed. Ledo smiled warmly before letting go. "Just call if you need anything." He said quietly as he moved towards the door. "I will." Havel replied. Closing his eyes he listened to Ledo walk downstairs.  
A few minutes later he heard a knock on the front door and bits of muffled conversation. Was that Ornstein? He thought. Havel shrugged it off as he yawned tiredly. Rolling slowly onto his side he tucked his arm under his pillow and tried to sleep.

........................

Hours later Havel woke from his nap and his throat felt like sandpaper. Willing himself to sit up he looked around and spied a jar of water on his nightstand. Ledo must've left it, he thought. Picking it up he gulped it down and a few minutes later he regretted it because his stomach started churning. "Fuck!" He grumbled as he scrambled from bed and hurried to the bathroom.

Ledo was busy tending the fire in the stove when he heard Havel throwing up again. Making sure nothing would burn he hurried up to check on him. "Everything alright up here?" He asked as he entered the room. "Nope." Havel replied from the bathroom. Ledo looked over and noticed the empty jar on the nightstand. "You chugged it didn't you?" Ledo asked. "Yes." Havel groaned. "You idiot!" The knight sighed as he slapped his forehead.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked when Havel finally stopped. "Eventually." He replied. Dragging himself out of the bathroom he crawled back in bed. "Okay, I'll have some food ready for you shortly. I borrowed Ornstein's cure all cookware and I'm making soup." Ledo said as he tucked Havel back in again. "Please don't. If I even think of food I'm gonna puke again." Havel groaned.

"Don't worry dearest, I'll have you feeling better." Ledo called over his shoulder as he went back downstairs. An hour later he returned with a bowl, Havel was just about to nod off when Ledo pulled up a chair next to him. Setting his bowl on the nightstand he propped Havel up and sat next to him while he ate. "How are you feeling?" Ledo asked as he looked him over. "A bit better, thanks to you." Havel smiled faintly.

Once he'd finished eating Ledo took the bowl back downstairs. Havel tried to sleep but he suddenly couldn't stop shivering, it felt as cold as winter even though it was warm outside. Ledo noticed this when he came back upstairs, shrugging his armor off he crawled under the blankets and pulled Havel close. He rolled over to his other side and nuzzled close to his boyfriend's chest. "Mmm... You're so warm... It feels so good..." Havel mumbled.

Ledo chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around him. "Sleep well dearest. I'll be right here." He said as he rested his chin on top of his boyfriend's head. He held him close and listened to his breathing slow until he was sound asleep before letting himself drift off.


End file.
